This applicaton is for continuation of support for the laboratory animal resources diagnostic and investigative laboratory in the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine at the University of Michigan. The program is conducted utilizing the methods of anatomic and clinical pathology, microbiology, and clinical diagnosis. The program is essential to the overall research effort in the health sciences at the University. The specific objectives are to advance laboratory animal medicine through research and investigation of problems relevant to this field; to provide a research resource in comparative medicine and pathology; to promote postdoctoral training in laboratory animal medicine; and to assure adequate veterinary care for all vertebrates used in research and education at the University.